


nobody's crying

by lie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie/pseuds/lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джирайя давно не был дома</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody's crying

Он проснулся, почувствовав липкий след на лице, и подумал, что жабы решили подшутить над ним, но нашел только Кацую у себя на ключицах. Кацую пошевелила глазами на тонких стебельках и мягко сказала:  
\- Джирайя-сан, вы здесь уже больше месяца. Цунаде волнуется...она хочет вас видеть.  
\- Только меня? - обрадовался Джирайя. Кацую замялась, и Джирайя понял - Орочимару тоже приглашен. Но это было неплохо. Почти свидание. Орочимару все равно был как мебель, только цедил свой вонючий зеленый жасминовый чай. - Ладно, я приду.  
Кацую исчезла, и Джирайя засобирался домой. Прикинув количество немытой посуды, он приуныл. Углы раковины наверняка затянуло паутиной и погибли все домашние цветы.  
Его родители никогда не хотели, чтобы он был шиноби. Его мать была куноичи, отец пропадал на миссиях, и Джирайя не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз собирался с ними за одним столом. Когда Джирайя закончил Академию, мать не радовалась, а сказала ему - жаль, что ты не стал врачом или архитектором, Джирайя. А их дом, который никогда не был уютным, пришел в запустение, как только он начал уходить на тренировки и миссии. Джирайя распахнул ворота, прошелся по темному двору и заметил, что окна открыты. Он прошел в кухню, удивившись отсутствию запаха плесени, и увидел мать. Она мыла посуду, которую Джирайя оставил с их последней командной пьянки. Чистые миски горой покачивались на краю стола.  
\- Осторожно, - сказал Джирайя, - сейчас свалятся.  
\- Тогда расставь, - предложила мать и обернулась. Она не была рада ему, но не была и расстроена его присутствием. Просто уставший шиноби, вернувшийся с миссии. Джирайя молча рассовывал посуду по местам.  
\- Надолго ты?  
\- Наверное, - неуверенно предположил Джирайя. - Тренировка закончилась.  
\- Успешно?  
\- Да.  
Мать кивнула и ушла в свою спальню, Джирайя пошел в свою. Он перетряхнул футон, выбросил кучу набросков и раздвинул седзи, выпуская из комнаты застоявшийся воздух, потряс копилку в виде жабы - подарок сенсея - убедился, что там еще далеко до верха и выгреб из карманов всю мелочь. По одной засовывая монеты в прорезь на жабьей голове, он думал, появилась у Цунаде грудь или нет. Хотя он все равно будет рад ее видеть. И Орочимару тоже будет рад.  
В последний раз они собирались здесь, у Джирайи. Чаще - у Цунаде, а у Орочимару никогда. Сначала он жил в комнате при Академии, потом, при помощи сенсея, ему дали квартиру. Джирайя вспомнил, как он с радостным Орочимару тащил огромный сундук со свитками на пятый этаж, а потом они поняли, что сундук не пролезает в двери и не поместится в квартире - разве что поставить его вместо кухонного стола. Орочимару расстроился, и Джирайя сказал: да ладно тебе, хочешь, поставим его у меня? Приходи и читай в любой день свои свитки. Они спустили сундук на пять этажей вниз, и тогда Орочимару сообщил - сенсей сказал, это было моей матери. Джирайя вздохнул, и они доволокли сундук к нему, а потом спонтанно начали пить - Джирайя - саке, а Орочимару свой гребаный жасминовый зеленый. Они спали в обнимку под столом, когда пришла Цунаде, и ночь продолжилась. Утром Джирайя ушел на жабью гору, неспящий, воняющий перегаром, и получил за это палкой по почкам. Два дня его тошнило супом из червей, и он вспоминал, как пытался вылезти из-под свалки одеял, стараясь не разбудить Орочимару. Орочимару сопел у него под боком, обнимая подушку и старательно отпихивая ногу Цунаде со своего бедра.  
Джирайя никогда не скучал по кому-то так сильно. Он подходил к узорчатым воротам дома Сенджу, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, которая расползалась во все лицо. Когда кто-то окликнул его, Джирайя обернулся вместе с этой идиотской улыбкой. Взгляд Орочимару застыл.  
\- Ты пришел? - спросил он. Джирайя закивал, растягивая рот еще шире. Он подошел ближе к Орочимару, пытаясь найти радость на его лице. - Значит, ты просто смылся, а теперь просто пришел? Ты даже жабу нам не послал.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - смущенно пробормотал Джирайя, - я же говорил, что ухожу.  
\- Мы были пьяны, - отрезал Орочимару. - Я испугался, что тебя в полицию за шум забрали. К сенсею побежал.  
\- А Цунаде?  
Орочимару передернул плечами, и Джирайя вздохнул. Ворота открылись, и он подвинулся, пропуская Орочимару, словно девчонку. Орочимару пошел, ничего сказав, и Джирайя хлопнул его по плечу, снова сияя улыбкой.  
\- Я тоже скучал! - заявил он. Орочимару хмыкнул.  
Цунаде дала ему пощечину, потом обняла, а когда Джирайя увидел накрытый к ужину стол, то чуть не прослезился. Еда была обычная, нечервивая, и давясь конняку, Джирайя взахлеб рассказывал Цунаде про тяжести отшельнической жизни. Цунаде смеялась, от саке у нее раскраснелись щеки, и она все говорила - теперь ты растолстеешь на вольных хлебах, а?  
Орочимару молча пил чай. Потом он доволок Джирайю до гостевой комнаты и велел ему проблеваться. Джирайя послал его до самого селения Песка, припал к стенке и, хрипя, пополз в направлении бледно горящей лампочки в туалете. Умывальник казался размытым пятном. Вода брызгалась на волосы. Джирайя тяжело дышал, и Орочимару зашел в ванную, положил холодную руку ему на шею.  
\- Совсем плохо? - спросил он. Джирайя согласно всхлипнул, засовывая голову глубже в раковину. - Повернись. Я тебе пальцы в рот засуну.  
\- Неет! - проблеял Джирайя, пытаясь продолбить лбом водосток. - Не хочу пальцы!  
Орочимару сурово задышал за его спиной. От него пахло жасмином.  
\- Надо.  
\- Не надо. Я просто лягу спать.  
\- Если наблюешь на меня, я тебя в морской узел скручу, - ласково сказал Орочимару и ушел. Джирайя выполз, когда он раздевался, стоя у окна. Фонарь под низкой крышей заливал его тело желтым, искристым светом. Джирайя дополз до футона и лег, глядя на него. Сон качался, как фонарь, и Джирайя почти мгновенно, глубоко заснул.  
Когда он проснулся, ему показалось, что прошло больше суток, но часы показывали четыре утра. Джирайя помотал головой. Ему казалось, его разбудили собаки, воющие на улицах, но теперь оказалось, что звук исходил из дома. Из комнаты.  
Орочимару скулил во сне, прижимая руки к лицу. Слезы текли по щекам, татуировки в углах глаз словно помутнели. Джирайя вздрогнул и навис над ним, вглядываясь в беспомощно открытый рот. Орочимару всхлипнул.  
\- Орочимару! - позвал Джирайя шепотом. - Орочимару?  
Орочимару повернулся на бок, подобрал колени к груди и завыл, задыхаясь. Джирайя пошлепал его по щекам, сначала тремя пальцами, потом всей ладонью, и Орочимару открыл глаза. Его взгляд был мутным, застывшим. Он удивленно захрипел.  
\- Что такое? - в ужасе спросил Джирайя.  
Орочимару не ответил, он растерянно смотрел в пустоту. Джирайя, не спрашивая разрешения, придвинул свой футон вплотную к футону Орочимару, повалился в подушки и притянул его к себе. Он слышал, что холодная вода на запястьях - отличный способ успокоится, но не стал тащить Орочимару в ванную, а только трогал его пульс холодными пальцами. Орочимару мелко вздрагивал под боком, волосы щекотали Джирайе лицо.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал Джирайя. - Ты со мной. Я тебя защищу.  
\- Да? - слабым голосом спросил Орочимару и засопел.  
\- Конечно! Ты мой напарник и друг. Я буду тебя защищать, пока не умру.  
Развернувшись в одеяле, Орочимару посмотрел ему в лицо. Джирайя заметил, как сильно припухли его тонкие губы и как много лопнувших сосудов в его глазах. Орочимару смотрел на него, устало и грустно, и Джирайя не нашел ничего лучше, как поцеловать его.  
Орочимару ответил. Джирайя обалдел и начал целовать его глубже и настойчивей; он чувствовал ледяные и поэтому жалящие прикосновения Орочимару на своей груди и спине, притираясь к нему ближе. Орочимару тяжело дышал и подставлялся, пока Джирайя трогал его белеющий в полумраке живот, торчащие бледные соски и прослеживал ребра и ключицы; Джирайя сжал его бедра, понимая, что у Орочимару фигура лучше, чем у Цунаде, и хмыкнул. Орочимару блеснул глазами из одеял:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Не-а, - ответил Джирайя и еще раз огладил его. Орочимару заворчал и приподнялся на лопатках - наверное, придавил свои длинные волосы. Джирайя протянул руку и помог ему, слабо потянул тяжелую прядь. Орочимару молча смотрел, не сопротивляясь, и Джирайя намотал прядь на ладонь - хватило всего на три оборота до макушки. Орочимару потянулся ртом к его предплечью, словно хотел укусить, и Джирайя убрал руку. Орочимару ухмыльнулся и толкнул его в плечи. Джирайя треснулся головой о деревянный пол и слабо застонал. Он подумал - вот, сейчас Орочимару свяжет меня и утащит. Он будет ставить на мне опыты, потому что я осмелился посягнуть на его юное тело. Но Орочимару не стал его связывать и утаскивать. Даже не применил парализующих техник. Он стянул с Джирайи штаны, наклонил голову и лизнул живот. По позвоночнику растекся холод с пола, по груди - жаркое, щекочущее прикосновение волос Орочимару, его рта и мокрого языка. Орочимару слабо укусил Джирайю за торчащую подвздошную косточку, а потом вобрал в рот его член - полностью, не издав ни звука.  
Джирайя мог бы догадаться, как сказочно Орочимару мог сосать, но не догадывался. Ему казалось, что он умрет, и что мир кончается в этом тесном, узком горле. Вид сосущего у него Орочимару, хоть лица и не было видно, сводил с ума. Он сосал старательно и медленно, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы глубоко, со свистом вдохнуть. Он плохо прятал зубы, или они были слишком острыми - но Джирайе нравились короткие вспышки боли, потому что Орочимару сразу, будто извиняясь, начинал лизать. В полубессознательном состоянии Джирайя заметил, что Орочимару сложил пальцы в какую-то печать, и понял, что он запечатывает комнату, и можно стонать в полный голос. Джирайя запутался пальцами в его волосах, потеребил сережку в ухе, неосознанно дергая бедрами, и когда Орочимару выпустил изо рта и лизнул головку, Джирайя спустил ему на лицо. Джирайе было трудно дышать - от стыда и от тяжести навалившегося удовольствия. Он неловко молчал, глядя как Орочимару облизывается. У него все-таки был слишком длинный язык.  
\- Ну как? - спросил Орочимару. Его глаза горели, как огоньки на болоте.  
\- Я думал, ты свяжешь меня и начнешь ставить опыты. Но это...  
\- Было хуже опытов? - подсказал Орочимару и засмеялся. Джирайя замотал головой.  
\- Мне вообще никогда в жизни так хорошо не было. Даже когда я за девчонками подглядывал в бане.  
\- У тебя затерлись приятные ощущения, потому что потом Цунаде тебя чуть не убила. Дурак.  
\- С тобой приятнее, - заупрямился Джирайя. Орочимару не стал спорить. - Ты хочешь еще?  
\- Хочу.  
Джирайя вспомнил самые лучшие любовные романы, которые читал. В этом месте он должен был нежно и трепетно взять Орочимару за грудь, но Орочимару был парнем, и никакой груди у него не было - даже соски, и то мельче нормальных, едва заметные торчащие точки. Джирайя прижал один, и Орочимару завозился, закусывая губу. Дальше по сюжету яшмовые воротца Орочимару должны были по самые петли залиться маслом и отвориться от легкого нажатия, но и яшмовых воротец тоже не присутствовало. Джирайя растерялся было, но возбуждение и любопытство перевесили: огладив Орочимару по спине, он запустил пальцы между его ягодиц. Орочимару вздрогнул, но вроде не от отвращения, и Джирайя погладил уверенней. Орочимару повалился ему на грудь, чуть раздвинув ноги, и Джирайя, нащупав дырку, слабо надавил на нее. Орочимару вылизывал его шею, щекотка накатывала, как волны, и Джирайя засмеялся. Орочимару убрал язык.  
\- Очень смешно, - обиженно сказал он, но Джирайя скользнул ладонью чуть ниже и потер его яйца. Орочимару задохнулся своим шипением и оттопырил зад, подставляясь. Джирайя тискал его по-всякому, тер, теребил и щипал, надрачивая ему второй рукой, и Орочимару наконец кончил, залепив мокрый поцелуй Джирайе в подбородок. Джирайя подтянул к себе подушку и вытянул ноги, думая, что уже можно спать, но Орочимару выхватил ее - затылок Джирайи снова встретился с полом ближе, чем хотелось бы - и подложил себе под локти. Задница Орочимару, вся в следах пальцев, качалась у Джирайи перед лицом. Спать расхотелось. Джирайя подумал - раз нет яшмовых воротец, то и задняя калитка сгодится, залихватски схватил Орочимару за бедра и попытался махом насадить. Орочимару взвыл и сжался, качнулся, отталкивая его, и заорал:  
\- Ты совсем придурок, что ли?  
\- А что? - удивился Джирайя, думая про то, что смазка уже давно во всех калитках и воротцах, хоть залейся.  
\- Я что тебе, баба? - бушевал Орочимару. - Мне больно!  
\- У меня жабье масло есть, хочешь?  
Орочимару горестно вздохнул, и Джирайя извел на него весь пузырек. Масло было не похоже на масло, скорее, просто на гнилую воду.  
\- Что за дрянь? - взвизгнул Орочимару и сжался опять. - От нее кожу холодит!  
\- Что ты ломаешься, - буркнул Джирайя, - это ценное масло, я его тайком набирал, среди ночи, чтоб меня жабы не поймали! Кто тебя еще таким смажет, а? Уникальные возможности...  
\- Теперь можешь, - прервал его Орочимару. - Только медленно, понял?  
Джирайя приставил головку к розовой дырке и осторожно прижал. Но Орочимару такое медленно не понравилось, и он закачал бедрами, пытаясь быстрее принять в себя Джирайю; он совсем распластался по футону, за исключением задранной задницы, и мимолетно бросив взгляд на его сведенные лопатки и открытую шею, Джирайя совсем озверел. Он потянулся к его волосам, намотал их на руку и потянул на себя, второй рукой намертво сжав бедро Орочимару. Орочимару хныкал, насаживался и пытался вывернуть шею, чтобы укусить его пальцы. Он дрожал и подставлялся, всхлипывал и грыз подушку, не в силах достать до Джирайи. Джирайя натянул его волосы чуть сильнее и спросил:  
\- Нравится?  
Орочимару хрипел и давился стонами. Кое-как приподнявшись на локти снова, он просипел:  
\- Мне нравится, Джирайя.  
Джирайя навалился на него, вколачиваясь на всю длину, и руки снова подвели Орочимару - как подкошенный, он рухнул на кровать лицом в подушку. Джирайя, забывшись, метил его плечо полукружиями зубов; Красивые волосы Орочимару свалялись и слиплись от пота. Кончая, Джирайя не мог понять, делает это в первый раз или в пятый. Время словно свернулось в петлю, красивую, гибкую, черноволосую белокожую. Джирайя мял его тело, как глину, не встречая сопротивления.  
\- Печать, - проскулил Орочимару ему в грудь, - печать сейчас развалится...  
Джирайя отпустил его руки, которые держал сведенными за головой, и Орочимару кое-как сложил новую. Закончив, он резко, жаля поцеловал Джирайю. Джирайя сунул палец в его дырку. В дырке хлюпало, и он заметил:  
\- Теперь тебе точно не будет больно.  
Орочимару фыркнул. Джирайя рассматривал комнату. Пятна спермы причудливо серебрились на футонах.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Джирайя, - я думаю, нам надо позорно сбежать отсюда через окно.  
Орочимару попробовал встать и тут же поморщился. Джирайя поймал его и поднял на руки, завернув в заляпанную простынь. Взгляд Орочимару сулил много маленьких мертвых жабок на Новый Год. Наверное, целый фейерверк из жабок. Маленьких, несчастных жабок.  
\- Ко мне мать домой пришла, - сообщил Джирайя, закрывая ставни со стороны улицы и перепрыгивая ворота. - Так что придется к тебе.  
\- А как это? Ну, жить с матерью? - поинтересовался Орочимару, запрокидывая голову Джирайе на плечо.  
\- Я уже три года с ней не живу почти. Она только посуду моет, когда приходит, и седзи раздвигает, чтобы воздух выпустить. Спроси у Цунаде, у нее нормальные родители. Они с ней хоть время проводят.  
\- Я спрашивал. Цунаде начинает меня жалеть. Ненавижу, когда меня жалеют.  
Джирайя потянул его за волосы.  
\- Если бы я тебя не пожалел, - заметил он, - ты бы дальше там сопли пускал во сне.  
\- Заткнись, - посоветовал Орочимару и сунул ему в руку ключи.  
Когда мать Джирайи вернулась с задания - через месяц - то дом был неприлично чистым, из хрипящего раньше радио бодро журчала звенящая музыка из страны Волн, а в холодильнике неожиданно завелась гора еды. Подумав, она зашла в комнату к сыну и увидела там девушку, с отличной для деторождения фигурой, длинными красивыми волосами и в ярком кимоно. Девушка стояла, склонившись к столу, и что-то рассказывала Джирайе. Джирайя смеялся.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Орочимару, - сказал ее сын. - Не бойся, ты же шиноби. Знакомство с родителями - это только первый шаг!  
Девушка обернулась, и матери Джирайи стало не очень хорошо. Она никогда не хотела, чтобы Джирайя был военным.


End file.
